1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to apparatuses for bonding semiconductor chips. Example embodiments also may relate apparatuses for bonding semiconductor chips on substrates such as printed circuit boards and/or lead frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices may be manufactured through a fabrication (FAB) process forming a pattern according to characteristics of the semiconductor devices on a wafer, an electric die sorting (EDS) process testing electrical characteristics of the pattern formed on the wafer, and a packaging process manufacturing individual chips from the wafer. A die bonding process of the packaging process means a process that divides the wafer into dies and bonds the divided die on a substrate such as a lead frame or a printed circuit board.